Tale of the Shadow Counterpart
by YaminoHikari1
Summary: [pg13 for later content] Still looking, Hiei runs into a mysterious person. Yusuke is of no help. And Kurama is found, but not the way things suspected.
1. Where is he?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. It's copyrighted to Togashi Yoshihiro who got married to Naoko, creator of Sailor Moon, and has one baby son. (Is this info right?) Okay, now I'm trailing off to another subject.  
  
A/r (Authoress' rants): My first YYH fic!! Don't flame later because I wouldn't be able to handle it. I love this show so much. *goes off into the corner and cries* Okay, just enjoy the story, and maybe someone can give me a title to this story (or at least a better one). BTW, I am sooooo not good at humor fics. My worst nightmare.  
  
.: Disappearance :.  
  
"Rose Whip!"  
  
The stem of the rose that the red haired fox demon was holding extended to a long, thorny whip. The rose's petals falling around him gave off a sweet aroma. Swinging violently but expertly, he whipped as fast as he could to his target, which was only a black blur. He finally made a finally blow and nearly hit his opponent but missed.  
  
While sending the seemingly thousands of whips, Kurama was still in the air. He landed sideways on a nearby tree and leaped to the ground. In a flash, Hiei was standing behind him. "You barely managed to land one of your blows on me," Hiei said in a not-so-friendly manner. "All you did is loosen my clothes a bit."  
  
"I guess I wasn't trying hard enough," Kurama shrugged off. He gave a friendly smile. These two, Kurama and Hiei, got along very well, more than their other teammates; 2 opposites but the same in their special way.  
  
"Let's head bac--" Kurama stopped.  
  
"What?"  
  
"A ringing. Like blowing a reed with your mouth." Kurama concentrated hard. It was definitely a whistle sound. "Can't you hear it?"  
  
"There's nothing there. I don't feel any presences either," Hiei said, reassuringly.  
  
"There's a message." The redhead paused. His eyes suddenly widened. "I remembered something. I have to go." With that, he was gone in a flash. Okay, not in a flash because Hiei leaves in a flash. More like, he ran off.  
  
"Humph," was all Hiei said, but he felt ditched inside.  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
A/r: Oh yeah, Yu Yu Hakusho Baby! Okay, I'm weird cuz I added that.  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
Tk, tk. Sound of shoes hitting cement. Tk, tk. It wasn't even dark but the streets were empty anyways. "What street is this? Why did I come here? Guess it's time to head home."  
  
Yusuke turned around to run back to where he came. He heard the wind blow, gently disturbing the leaves. "Huh?"  
  
He looked up to the tree across the street. Look at the branch. Nothing, he added in his head. Now that's weird.  
  
Yusuke looked around the street one more time. The winds seemed to whisper something familiar. A memory in his head far away he couldn't quite grasp. He held his eyes shut tightly, trying to remember. (You know how it feels when you can't quite remember something) An image, faint but there, was coming to him. Then, Tap tap tap on his shoulder. "Gah!" Yusuke jumped from where he was. He turned around in his fighting stance, but realized it was only his little black-dressed friend, Hiei.  
  
"Man, you can give someone a heart attack," Urameshi said, relieved. He thought for a minute there that someone was going to attack him or something. "Not like you could give me one. You're more of the stabbing in the heart kind of person."  
  
"Quit your chatting," Hiei said bluntly. He didn't realize that Yusuke was jabbering because he left himself defenseless on a lonely street willingly. "I was looking for Kurama."  
  
"What? Can't find your date?"  
  
Hiei gave him a glare. "Hehe, calm down." Yusuke raised his palms in defense. "It was a joke. After all those stories with you two in it.."  
  
"He left a practice match with me and I can't find him anywhere," Hiei defended with a reason. "I even checked his house."  
  
Yusuke got serious. "Well, that's a shocker. You never check his house unless that's the last place you can think of. Look, I got to go home or my mom will freak and start doing her famous, 'Where have you been Yusuke? Are you purposely out looking for trouble?' lecture. Tell you what, I'll look into it first thing tomorrow."  
  
Hiei turned to leave. "Oh by the way, why do you want to find him so badly? Would it be because it'd be your first time?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"First time for what?" Hiei exaggerated on the 'what'.  
  
"You know, together, at night.."  
  
Hiei narrowed his eyes at the sick joke. Yusuke noticed his hand at the handle of his katana, ready to unsheathe it. "Okay, okay!" Yusuke raised his hands in defense again. "I'll stop with the jokes. And hey," Hiei looked at him, "if Kurama doesn't show up tomorrow, then I'm going to start worrying."  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
A/r: Okay this was a useless scene. Only thing we learned is that Kurama is missing and Yusuke and you readers now know. Look at that! I fit the significant facts of the scene in one sentence! Oh, and also we find out that some (maybe most) ppl like the Kurama/Hiei pairing. I, myself, am neutral.  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
"Whaaaaaaaaaat!?"  
  
"You are to remain here for the remainder of the day," Yusuke's mom repeated. (I forgot her name. Please inform me.)  
  
"You're crazy! I have to go!" Yusuke yelled back.  
  
"Well, you should of thought of that before coming home late." Yusuke's mom had bags under her eyes like she stayed up late but really due to excessive drinking of sake.  
  
"I was helping a friend. Besides, you never care what I do nowadays." Yusuke turned towards the door.  
  
"I said you were grounded!" His mom picked up the fruit bowl on the table and threw it to Yusuke. It hit with a loud bang. Yusuke has a new hat. "Whew," she breathed out. "After all those 'How to Become a Better Parent' classes, I have to keep a watch on you now."  
  
"I don't think murdering your child with a fruit bowl is part of the lesson," he murmured. Then he yelled, "Look! I need to look for a friend. He's lost. Can you get that through your thick head!?"  
  
"Then let the police be the ones to deal with it. Your business is with me."  
  
Hiei was waiting patiently (very rare) outside the apartment the Urameshi's lived in, oblivious to what was going on inside. "First thing in the morning, huh." He turned and left in a flash.  
  
Hiei jumped from tree to tree, with extraordinary speed the untrained eye could follow. He reached downtown where he looked at the busy people walk by. All these humans used to make him sick, but now, he learned to coop. Hiei was about to jump away when he saw in the crowd a redhead. It was only a glimpse but it made his heart skip a beat. This only evidence made him investigate. He reached the mass of people and searched wildly.  
  
He ran turned this way and that, going around the crowd just to look for one person. Where is he? Hiei thought as his eyes scanned the area. He was even searching any traces of his spirit energy. He came to a stop. "Pointless," Hiei grumbled. "Ah."  
  
Hiei turned around. Always noticed how when a person comes in, the crowd of people lessen revealing the person? Well, that's what's happening now. But the person being revealed was not who he had hoped. It was someone he never seen before. The mysterious man (or should I say boy?) spoke. "Ah, Hiei, don't give me that look. Besides, I'm here to see you."  
  
TBC.  
  
YnH: Wow, so short. I just wanna see how readers think of this story. I added some stupid jokes, don't worry, I hope it won't be in the next chappie. And, for this story, since it might get serious later, I'm not going to add my *A distant voice* person. Besides, he's only there to lighten the mood.  
  
Ookay, now I'm confusing everybody. Plz review so I can put up the next chappie. Don't make me delete this one, too, so viewers: REVIEW!! Thanks. I notice I trail off a lot in my sentences. I wonder why... 


	2. Face the Enemy

Chibi Kurama (soooooo adorable):I welcome the 1st time ever that this authoress has ever wrote a second chapter on FanFiction.net. Enjoy, and if you don't, she's still going to write more and torture me...  
  
A/r:OMG!! I should really check on the preview thing, I didn't noticed that a whole page didn't upload until, like a month ((see how unpopular this is??)) Thxs to Blanket who actually reviewed and said my chappie was kinda short!! I decided to check up on it and noticed how INCOMPLETE it wuz. ^^" Next time, I'll check the whole preview.  
  
~:Previous Chappie:~  
  
The mysterious man (or should I say boy?) spoke. "Ah, Hiei, don't give me that look. Besides, I'm here to see you."  
  
.:Encounter:.  
  
"Ahhh!" Yusuke sighed out in relief while stretching his arms.  
  
"You should thank me, Yusuke, for getting you outta there," Keiko said to him, breaking his mood.  
  
"Why?" Yusuke put on his smug face, hands in his pocket.  
  
* ~ * Flashback * ~ *  
  
Ding Dong. "Oh, Keiko. Yusuke can't come out now," his mom, Asuko, said. "He has amnesia and we're trying to get his memory back."  
  
"What!?" Keiko stood there, shocked. Just then, Keiko saw past the door and into Yusuke's room. He was there, waving his hands like crazy. He was even cheering the letters S.O.S. Something werid was going on because it wasn't like Atsuko to lie, most likely Yusuke's fault, of course. "Oh, um, Yusuke promised me to pick out a gift for my mother. Yes, that's it."  
  
"Funny, he told me differently."  
  
"Oh, you know. He has amnesia so he probably forgot. He, he..." She tried to force a laugh.   
  
"He told me he need to look for his friend. Weird, thought the only people he hunged out with were you and that blue-haired girl. Botan, I think was her name."  
  
"Well, if you could remember all that, his amnesia is probably gone. C'mon Yuske!"  
  
"Coming!" and like a dog, Yusuke came and leapt out the door. Keiko bowed to Yusuke's mom. Her final words were, "Maybe you should drink some coffee. You know, wake yourself up a bit," and she chased after Yusuke, not wanting to hear what reply would've been given.  
  
* ~ * End Flash * ~ *  
  
"Now I have to do some stupid girl thing with you," Yusuke pouted. "Ow!"  
  
Keiko girl-slapped Yusuke on the back of his head (though we all know she could've done something much harder^^). "Go."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Go." Keiko put a little force in her voice. "You need to look for you friend, right?"  
  
"Uh...yeah."  
  
"You better not be lying Yusuke, or else."  
  
"Um, thanks, Keiko?" He didn't know what to say. Still bewildered, Yusuke ran down the street and turned. He took a final glance at Keiko before her image disappeared when he curved at the block's corner.  
  
= Back downtown =  
  
"What do you want?" Hiei said, disgruntled. He turned his face away, looking at the strange person with the corner of his eyes.  
  
The adolescence (yeah, he looks like a teen) flung a bit of his black-grayish hair back (I'm not saying his hair looks old, by the way). This was really unneccessary because his hair was too short to be in the way. The hair length actually reached right above his shoulders. "What's troubling you?"  
  
"Hn. If you don't want to die, you'll quit now."  
  
The person ignored his threat and came closer. He was near Hiei now. He was seen as a short boy, reached the height of the tip of Hiei's hair, making him a tad bit taller than Hiei. The intruder stared coldly at Hiei with almost identical eye structure as Hiei, only difference was that his eye color was nearly black instead of red. "Rude of me. I know you but you don't know me. My name is Rioi."  
  
Up on one of those 5 story buildings that seem tall but aren't quite that tall, sat someone on the ledge with a good view of the streets below. He sat at the edge of the roof, not worrying about the heights or falling. He had his hands on his face, watching the scene below.  
  
The building's roof had a small box room on top where you enter through the door and inside leads stairs to go back down (so i'm bad at descriptions, I don't know what to call the door that leads to the stairs because the stairs leads to a door that leads to the outside). Another person stood on the rooftop, leaning his back on the entry to the stairs. The sun should be behind him because the shadow casted by the entryway was covering him. He walking to the sitting person, but didn't come close enough to reveal himself from the shadow. "So, Kurama, what do you think of Rioi?"  
  
The individual, sitting on the ledge, stood up and wind started to blow from behind him. "I have doubts about him, that's all."  
  
"But you haven't seen him in REAL action!" The mysterious man reasoned.  
  
"I do not need to. You haven't seen Hiei in real action. I will check on the others." Kurama turned to leave, heading for the stairs. (ARGH, enough with the stairs) His green eyes were not the same as usual. Different from when he's in a fight and when he's talking to his friends. They seemed...colder. Much colder.  
  
When Kurama past the person hidden in the shadow, the person spoke. "Don't make me doubt you..."  
  
Kurama stopped and closed his eyes, like in deep though. "Worry about me doubting you..." He started walking away again.  
  
Soon the mysterious one changed his attitude. He talked...more like a...idiot. "HEY!" He shouted, "Said I was sorry for missing the Ankoku Bujutsukai! Still angry for that?"  
  
Kurama shook his head in disaproval, like he didn't want to hear more, and he left through the stairway.  
  
TBC...  
  
A/r:Oh, I totally blew it! I didn't want to write the fight scene with Hiei and Rioi (also, I'm totally bad at these kinds of things) because I didn't want it to come out bad while I was depressed. But I didn't want to lose the reader's interest (which I probably am right now) so I decided to post up what I did and add the scene later. It comes between after Rioi gives his name and when the scene changes to the rooftop. I shall add it later, but I'll tell you when I do. That's all!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, 'cuz if I did, I wouldn't be here in a, let me exaggrerate, FANfiction site. But! (Yes, there's a 'but') I do own my own, cuddly Chibi Kurama who gives me inspiration and I just love to squeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez! But, alas, it is not original because none other than Yoshiro Togashi owns the real Kurama. T.T 


	3. Missing Chapter Revealed! Dispute of Hie...

Note: If you do not care for this noticeably long chapter, don't read it. I usually don't know when to quit when writing fight scenes and such. Just wait for the REAL chap. 3 that continues with the plot and all, wait for it. It'll come.   
  
A/r: Wow, didn't think I'd be continuing this story anytime soon. Hehe, good thing i wrote down wat the new characters will be and act. Whoops! Said something. Well, I'm still pondering the fact that i got a review after a month the chapter was made. Now, i'll never know.  
  
Chibi Kurama (worn out from all my squeezes ^^):Ahem. YaminoHikari will like to offically thank some of the reviewers. Blah [yes, the person's name is Blah] for giving the name of Yusuke's mom, which is Atsuko. And, finally, thank Blanket [again] for the comment that made YnH realize the INCOMPLETE chapter. Also, thank her [or him, doubtful] for recommending the story to her friends [if she did].  
  
YnH:Aw, you don't have to sound all formal!  
  
C.K.: I must warn all! DON'T READ!!! SHE'S GOING TO TORTURE ME MORE!!! But, if she's can't write anymore, she won't get inspiration from me and spend all that time squeezing me to death. PLZ, KEEP THIS STORY RUNNING!!! I HAVE A JOB TO RUN!! I DON'T WANNA BE A DOLL!!  
  
A/r: I finally realize wat OOC means, cuz someone actually said it out. My story might have it but i'm more like the person to keep it away from OOC, so I try my best!  
  
C.K.: Bad O, another O, and the last C. Go away!  
  
A/r: And finally ((thank god)) that scene i mentioned earlier? I'm going to place it in this chapter 'cuz i don't want you trying to read it on #2. I'm just trying to test out my writing skills. So, enjoy the ride! Ahem, story.  
  
.:Encounter pt. 1.8:.   
  
(scene before the rooftop scene and after introductions with Rioi and Hiei)  
  
Hiei starts off. "So I'm suppose you're here-"  
  
Rioi cuts Hiei off ((so rude!!)), "Nuuhuh. No wise-cracks. I want to test out your skill, that's all. Heard so much about you...especially you jagan eye ((sry if i got that wrong! Cant think so late at night))"  
  
Hiei watch the pedestrians walking by. He thinks to himself, with all these people around, I can't go full out into battle with this idiot. It's downtown, for god's sake! And, that blasted so-called spirit detective. ((I decided to add in my own curses Hiei would say, don't kill me!))Where is he? When he gets here........  
  
"Ready?" Rioi shouted. Hiei was prepared for any battle but in a crowded place like this, it's nearly impossible to fight without killing a few bystanders here and there.  
  
Rioi grabbed a single, thin strand of his hair. ((rem how short it is? Just saying...)) He pulled it out gently and held it out in front of him. He lashed with it like it was a whip and it lengthened and thickened. Then, he grabbed at it like a regular sword. It glimmered in the sun. "This is my 'katana'. Like it? Sharper than anything I have yet to see and it has an endless supply."  
  
"Good for you, but it's probably not sturdy enough." Hiei was ready to jump away to evade Rioi's first move, but he didn't strike.  
  
"Take out your katana! Hiei! I've come for a match with you! A real one!"  
  
Buffoon, Hiei says in his thoughts, to protect yourself in a real match with me...not even a thousand of those 'katanas' can protect you...  
  
"Fine, I'll force you to attack. AARRRRHHHHHHHH!!!" Rioi ran to Hiei and struck with the sword. Hiei, ready for this, leaped away. He could see how fast the hair-made sword moved but only due to its flexibility. ((kinda think of Sephiroth's and you'll get an idea)) "Apparently, you rely on the swords thinness for its speed. You, in the other hand, cannot match my speed with body alone!"  
  
Hiei wasn't watching where he was landing and practically smashed into a passerby. Hiei stared at him coldly, but the man just looked back with annoyance and walked on. "Hah! Can't fight properly with people standing around, can you, little boy?"  
  
He was wondering why no one noticed a crazed teen-looking person with a thin, but sharp, sword in his hands. They walk like it's another unordinary day, Hiei thought. Humans are dense, but aren't this stupid to realize what's going on. What IS going on? "I thought you wanted a proper fight." He decided to take the chance and unsheathed his katana. Nothing seems like it's going to go wrong so why not? Plus, Hiei is very accurate. "Now, time to meet your end!"  
  
"That's the way I like it!" Rioi shouted back, all cheery-like. ((creepy cheery.)) Hiei used the ground and thrust himself at Rioi head on. With my speed, Hiei thought, I can slice him up faster than he can react.  
  
He took 'a slash' at him, knowing Hiei it was probably more, and tried to make it a final blow. All he got was air. "Where? When?"  
  
"Behind you," a voice beckoned.  
  
Hiei quickly turned around. Rioi stood there with a stern expression on his face. "I'm not some run-of-the-mill guy, Hiei. You think I would challenge you, unaware of you're 'talents'. Let's see what you're made of."   
  
Rioi made a dash towards Hiei, his sword ready to strike. How did he move so fast? Hiei thought while he leapt out of danger. I only caught a quick glimpse of his escape from death.  
  
He was still wondering about all the people around him. Why they didn't notice the fight or care to even have a look. They just walked with their own business in mind. But these thoughts soon got lost as the heat of battle started to rise.  
  
Hiei started to notice that, while he would try to strike 5 at a time in 1 blur, Rioi would always do 1 slash at a time. It could be that his type of bendable sword recoils so it's hard to get a double strike or more, but knowing Rioi's speed, he can probably do the double strike. "So why doesn't he?" Hiei mutters out loud while dodging another hit. "Does he not know he's going to miss most of the time?"  
  
Somehow the crowd of people lessened and Hiei was able to jump a bit further and faster without annoying baka's blocking his way. "I feel like he's not even fighting me for real..."  
  
"What's wrong Hiei, tired?" Rioi taunted, like he wanted Hiei to fight more seriously and aggressively.  
  
"Hn," Hiei answered back after landing on the ground. "Apparently, you aren't aware that you aren't fighting seriously." What am I doing? I should be looking for Kurama. That idiot probably got lost somewhere in a field of flowers...though, that never happened before.  
  
"Enough." Rioi said and turned sideways. His sword got all wiggly and dropped to the ground. It turned black, like it was burned except for the scrunched up part. "I found out what I wanted."  
  
"And what was that," Hiei said, disgruntled.  
  
"To test out your fighting skills," Rioi said, all proud and mighty. He acts differently when he isn't in a battle. "Ja!" And he started walking away. He stopped, and turned to face Hiei again. "Though, I don't think you were trying hard. Hopefully, you weren't, for you may not have a chance against me. Oh, and hopefully, I gave a better training exercise than Kurama can ever can."  
  
Hiei forgot all about his disappearance, but that's not what ticked him off. It was...something else. With his katana, he sprung forth with lightning speed, right towards Rioi, to finish him off in one final blow. Rioi raised his hand in front of Hiei. "Stop!"  
  
Hiei stopped in the air and landed back on the ground. Rioi stared at him with deadly, killer eyes. Some people started staring at whispering at those two. "I think you might want to put back your sword. People are staring..."  
  
"Erg," all Hiei said as he did what he was told. Rioi turned and left. Hiei tried to follow but suddenly, crowds of people blocked his way. It's was a conspiracy! "You know where he is, don't you!?" He tried to yell out.  
  
He heard a faint reply. "Maybe...but it's none of your concern..."  
  
TBC...  
  
------------------------------  
  
Next Chapter: Chpt. 3-Reminisce  
  
A/r: Okii, that one was long to be a scene. I'll shall try and make it shorter before uploading it.  
  
Chibi Kurama: You're characters are getting out of line...  
  
YnH: What!? Just because he wouldn't normally act like that...wait, who are you talking about?  
  
Chibi Kurama: Hiei, of course. You can't change his personality, that's what makes him SO wonderful.  
  
YnH: Okay, did I order this kind of Kurama or did I make it? I think some fan-girls messed with you...  
  
C.K.: Ahhhhhhhhhh, *ignoring YnH*  
  
YnH: O.O That's it! Into the closest! And, readers, review! Actually, you don't have to on this on, I just felt like adding it, review for my real, next chapter! And, I need to go watch more YYH now, so I can keep them in character...  
  
C.K.: No!!! Not the closest!!! HELP!!  
  
Disclaimer: Yes, big surprise to the YYH fans. I, let me exaggerate 'I', don't own YuYuHakusho ((they're making me spell it out, those men in blacks standing in the corner...)), Yoshiro Togashi did. And glad that he made it. We should all honor him.  
  
*Stares eerily at the corner...* "Not! I made it! HAHAHAHA, I own YYH! HAHAHHAHA!  
  
MeninBlack steps forward to take YaminoHikari into the "cell".  
  
*voice from closest*: Stories might take a while to update... 


End file.
